The invention relates to catalytic converters and especially to the type which utilizes a monolithic ceramic honeycomb element to contact the gases to be purified. Such elements are typically mounted in a rigid stainless steel housing having inlet and outlet plenums at opposite ends for connecting the structure into an exhaust system. To help counteract the dimensional changes which occur between the ceramic monolith and the housing during heating and cooling cycles, a layer or blanket of compressed knitted metal wire mesh is usually present in the space between the monolith and housing. The knitted wire mesh presents a large contact area with the sides of the monolith which, presumably, will apply a sufficient resilient force during the life of the unit to resist axial movement of the monolith by exhaust gas pulses. Where contact area and contact pressure is reduced, such as by the mesh losing its resiliency by being overheated, or by oxidation, the monolith can be destroyed. This destruction takes place due to the attrition produced by the ends of the poorly supported monolith hammering on the ends of the housing under the pressure of the exhaust gas pulses.
If the need for metal mesh and a heavy metal housing could be eliminated, a substantial savings in weight as well as cost should be achievable.